


I'm Way Too Good At Goodbyes

by Mskristinamay



Series: A Little Slice Of Garriam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam gets out of the hole and Garrett faces the consequences.





	I'm Way Too Good At Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy (vv late) birthday to my dear Callum!!!!

**Earlier That Day**

 

He had found a good hole to put Liam in, it had water and if he did manage to get some strength back he could climb out using the stones that made up the wall.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said one last time before lowering Liam down.

 

“When and if I get out of here Garrett, you won’t want to be anywhere in Beacon Hills.” Liam’s weak voice rang out from below. He had come to just as they pulled up to the preserve and made sure to voice his displeasure with him the whole way to the underground hideaway.

 

He waited until he was at the police station, texted Scott Liam’s location and the condition he was in and waited for Liam’s friends to rush out to save him. Leaving the police station practically empty and Violet believing that he had disposed of Liam.

 

He walked briskly away from the building, leaving the chaos behind but towing a cheery Violet after him. He tugged her along until they reached the edge of the preserve and were out of sight from anyone driving by looking for them.

 

“Where’s Liam and Scott?” She asked greedily when he stopped and he shot her the most menacing glare he could, mimicking the look Liam had given him after he found out about the poison.

 

“Dying in a hole.” He snarled.

 

Violet smiled and then frowned. “Why do you look so pissed about that?”

 

He spun quickly to face her. “I’m _pissed_ because I had to break your dumb ass out of jail.” He seethed, well it wasn’t completely untrue... in order to rescue her he had to hurt Liam.

 

 

**Present**

 

Garrett suddenly found himself in a less than ideal position before he could turn the corner and enter the back door of his house. Hands pinned behind his back while his front was pressed roughly into the sharp brick, slicing into the delicate skin that covered his cheek bone. “I told you not to be in Beacon Hills if I got better.” The demonic voice rasped in his ear and he shuddered, not in fear but in arousal. _Liam._

 

He was just coming back from sending Violet away. He’d made a contact a while back that owed him a favor. A favor that he called in before retrieving his troublesome girlfriend from jail. All he had to do was keep her occupied for the twenty-four hours it would take for his contact to make it to Beacon Hills to get her. He knew it was only a matter of time before Liam got better, knew that his clock was ticking, he just didn’t know when or where.

“And yet here you here.”

 

Garrett swallowed and closed his eyes. “I know.”

 

A growl reverberated between them as he was pressed harder into the brick, a trickle of blood now swimming down his face. “Why?” Liam’s voice demanded. The word holding more meaning than a single word should. _Why are you here, why did you hurt me, why did I let you, why can’t I stay away from you, WHY?_

 

He couldn’t answer them all, so he just answered the most relevant one. “I had to see you, had to know you were okay.”

 

Liam flipped him around in the blink of an eye. Glacier eyes boring in to his and searching as if he would find the answer to life hidden within. “You’re the one that made me not okay.” Garrett hadn’t realized it until Liam’s grip tightened, the strong hand was on his throat, collaring and owning him.

 

His eyes became heavy and his mouth parted as he licked his lips, swallowing again to feel just how firm Liam was holding him, and letting a small noise of approval escape him. Liam’s nostrils flared and pupils dilated.

 

“You’re not scared?” The wolf stroked his thumb back and forth, pressing in lightly against his pulse. “Not afraid of what I could do to you right now if I were to let my animal through?”

 

“Do it.” He challenged. Garrett knew he deserved it, for everything he’s done… everyone he killed.

 

Liam’s eyes flashed, and for a second Garrett thought the beautiful boy in front of him would actually be the one that caused his demise. He wasn’t upset about it either, if he was going to die at anyone’s hands he preferred they be someone that he cared for. The wolf’s grip on his neck tightened a fraction but then Liam shoved away aggressively and let out a heart wrenching howl.

 

“Do you not have any self-preservation skills? Any care for your own well-being?! Fuck!” Liam seethed and then spun and punched the wooden fence behind him splintering one of the boards. The boy in front of him planted his hands on either side of the broken spot, hanging his head and panting lowly.

 

Garrett swiped at the cut on his face with the back of his hand and slowly walked forward, carefully wrapping his arms around Liam’s torso and resting his forehead against the back of Liam’s neck. He didn’t deserve soft and sweet… but Liam did.

 

They didn’t say anything for a while. Liam working on bringing his breathing under control and Garrett silently holding him as he did so. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Liam finally spoke.

 

“Go upstairs and wait for me there.” His tone not allowing any room for argument. Garrett knew what that meant. They didn’t have much time, the others would be coming for him and he needed to leave, this would be their last time together. He sighed and pulled away, turning towards the back door of the house and making his way to his room.

 

His window had been left open and he overheard the end of a conversation. One where Liam sounded growly but at the same time desperate.

 

“… yeah I found him… he’ll be gone within the hour. No, no, * _sigh*_ no. Scott… please… just give me an hour and then you can come supervise. I’ll be fine. Yes.”

 

He had started stripping while he eavesdropped. Staring at the mirror that hung on his wall, immediately noticing when Liam arrived in the doorway, and watching intently as the other boy made his way toward him.

 

Strong hands gripped his, halting his attempt to unsnap and remove his pants and boxers. Liam’s jaw clenched in their reflection.

 

“What makes you think you’re getting anything from me.” He snapped, his voice sounding cold and hard but his hands and eyes told another story. His eyes were twinkling, like sunlight on a glacier, and his hands started to brush against the bare skin just above the waistband of his pants.

 

Garrett just raised a brow and tilted his head to the side, offering up his neck without a word. They didn’t have much time… he didn’t want to play any games. He wanted to soak up everything Liam could give him one last time. He got what he wanted. Liam’s eyes dropped to his pulse instantaneously and not more than a second later a warm mouth was attached to the spot. Suckling and rumbling, nipping and lapping.

 

He allowed his eyes to fall closed. Giving into the sensations rippling beneath his skin causing a small noise to escape his lips in desperation for more. The mouth disappeared and then a feather light kiss was placed on the spot that no doubt held a fresh hickey. He shivered.

 

“Take these off.” Liam ordered with a tug at the pants he was still wearing. “Then get on the bed in the position you won’t mind be fucked hard in.” He nodded and stepped away only to be pulled back by his wrist, slightly spinning him and finding Liam’s mouth attached to his. Garrett opened his eyes when Liam broke the kiss off finding soft eyes appraising him. “Please?” They wolf added softly.

 

He smiled because he understood. He wanted everything Liam would give him but he also craved the tender closeness that neither of them tended to show for long. Their relationship more explosive than a lit stick of dynamite but with a smidge of compassion that somehow wedged its way into the mix.

 

Garrett quickly followed instructions as soon as he was released. Peeling his pants off, his boxers following, and then laying on his back spreading his legs open in invitation for the boy watching his every move.

 

Liam’s clothes fell off quicker than he had ever seen. Sweet eagerness and excitement filling the air overcoming the pungent smell of sorrow that had trailed them both from outside. And then he was there, on top of him, covering him in the safety of the wolf’s heavy body. Placing wet open-mouthed kisses all over his chest and neck quickly approaching his waiting lips.

 

“Don’t hold back.” He managed to whisper in between frantic kisses making Liam pull back to look at him. “Don’t hold back, I want everything you can give me.”

 

Liam frowned but gave a curt nod. “Lube?”

 

He reached above his head searching in the pillows for where they had left it the last time they had been in his bed. Finding it and pulling it down. No sooner than he gave it to Liam did he have a finger inside him. He gasped at the surprise the sound quickly followed by a moan as Liam found his sweet spot without any hesitation.

 

“Liam.” He croaked. Earning a wicked smirk from the boy hovering over him just seconds before another finger was added.

 

“You take them so well, Garrett. So good for me.” Liam praised and Garrett keened, throwing his head back and letting his mouth fall open.

 

Again, Liam wasted no time giving it to him perfectly. Not wanting to waste time with teasing. Garrett felt the slight burn at his rim when Liam stretched him to take a third finger. Something that was very necessary since the wolf was hung.

 

He was prepared adequately, even in the short amount of time, Liam may have sped things up a bit but he definitely made sure he was ready before moving on. Even taking the care to ask.

 

“Ready? Or do you need more time?” He was ready, ready for sex, not ready to leave and never see the kid again. He nodded. Keeping his thoughts to himself.

 

Liam stopped moving his fingers and looked down at him. “I’m good, I promise.” Garrett reached up and dragged his thumb over Liam’s plump bottom lip. “Now are you going to fuck me or do I have to do it myself.” He finished, ending their gentleness. He couldn’t take much more. Too many feelings. Now he just needed to _feel._

The wolf growled and leaned back to slick himself up, he hadn’t even needed preparing. His cock rock hard and reaching forward towards its desired place. He felt the thick head push at his rim and his body sighed. Ready to be taken and used and brought to euphoria. Ready to be loved. He fought the urge to cringe at the word that held only toxicity in his mind. But his idea of love was different than the normal human. His idea was rougher, dirtier, hell even a little more on the fucked up side. But this, with Liam, was his kind of love. The kind he knew how to handle.

 

So as Liam pushed all the way in, stretching him beyond all compare even though the boy had already been inside him, he couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy tingle spreading through his veins.

 

“Fuckkkkkk.” He hissed as Liam ground his hips in to him. Testing the snug fit and the depth.

 

“Mm-hm.” Liam ground out. “So. Fucking. Tight.”

 

“Move.” He begged.

 

“Won’t last long.” The wolf panted, the short breaths puffing against the side of his neck where his head had fallen a moment ago.

 

“Don’t care. MOVE.”

 

A hand wrapped around his throat again, not as tight as it was outside, but still full of pressure. “Stop talking.”

 

And those were the last words that were spoken between them. Liam then used his hold on his throat to help gain leverage to pound into him. Garrett snaked his own hand between their bodies and gripped the base of his cock tightly. Trying to hold off on his orgasm as it was barreling towards him from the compression against his throat and the mind numbing friction against his prostate.

 

Liam was right, he didn’t last long, Garrett hadn’t either even with his self-made cock ring. He came first gasping and moaning quickly followed by Liam who gave a few shallow grunt before a quiet roar was muffled against his shoulder.

 

Garrett could feel himself being filled, wave after wave of hot cum spilling into him. Liam shuddered and then eventually pulled out. Looking down at him and breathing heavily, thumbing over the hickey he had left, smiling sadly, and then getting up and gathering his clothes.

 

Garrett watched him from the bed. Returning the nod he got as Liam reached the doorway and looked over his shoulder in goodbye. He laid there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow of their amazing sex.

He must have dozed off because he was woken by a throat clearing. Scott McCall standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. Garrett knew he could smell Liam, on him and in him, he smirked saucily back at the alpha. His way of saying “I win, I fucked your beta. Corrupted him.”

 

“Time to go.”

 

Garrett threw on his clothes and brushed past him nonchalantly. Got in to his truck, turned on to the 101, and never looked back.


End file.
